


Bernard

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Computers, Don't Go into the Light, Near Death Experience, Struggles with Disabilities, Talk of Dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: When twins Gilbert and Bernard when young, doctors diagnosed Bernard with a terminal disease. Not happy with the idea he could loose his brother, Gilbert tries to save Bernard. He does, he just wasn't prepared for how much it would take to help his brother adjust to his new environment.





	Bernard

The last thing he remembers is a bright light. It had been calling to him, but he hesitated at the time because he didn’t want to leave behind his brother, his family.

Then it was like he was being pulled away from the light and there was nothing. No time, no sensation just an empty hollow where in he exists.

When he came out of that nothingness into somethingness, it was all muted and it felt like having cotton in his ears, nose, mouth and just everywhere. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t speak and words were so muffled that he could not make them out.

The only thing he had in that state was time. He knew time existed here and that he was moving forward through it. But it never scared him. This unknown place so cut off from everything. He knew he should be scared but he just couldn’t feel that.

“Hey, hey Bernard. Can you hear me?”

Gilbert. He knows that voice, it's Gilbert, his twin. He tries to respond, he wants to let him know he can hear him, but something stops him. He has no voice, he can’t speak or move or acknowledge.

“Well that got a response at least.”

A response? How?

“Oh, that was a bit clearer. You want to know how I got a response?”

He tries to nod, but nothing happens. Right he can’t move.

“No, you can’t move. I’m sorry. I’m working on that, but getting parts is hard. As for how I can see your responses, the screen gets text every now and then. Things aren’t always clear though, it's like someone is just banging their hands on the keyboard.”

That makes no sense, why would it look like jumbled letters? How is he communicating? What is going on?”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down ok.Give me a moment to try and decipher this. We’ll need to work on calibration together. The program I installed to let you put text on the screen hasn’t been tested since well, you’re the only one I can think of that would need something like this.”

Bernard stays silent, a feeling that if he could move or feel sensation he would have his arms crossed in front of his chest and a pout on his face. As it is though he can’t do any of that.

“Alright, to begin with I should probably tell you what happened and where you are. Uh, to start with, you’re in my computer. I initially had you in a PS Vita that I had modded the memory storage on. Along with a few other modifications, uh, let’s just say it doesn’t play games anymore.”

A computer? How would that work?”

“Oh, that came through clearly. Hmm, well you remember you were dying, right?”

Oh, that’s right he’d been sick. The doctor’s had told him he’d likely never get better. Mom had cried.

“Yeah, yeah well I didn’t want you to die so, so I tried something. I tried to copy you, download you, some weird combination of the two. Anyway, it seems to have worked. You’re here and you remember and I’m going to work hard to make everything as good as I can. We’ll work together for you to be able to use the thought to text program I installed on the computer you’re in and then I’ll try and figure out how to let you see things. Then when I’m better with computers I can figure out voice and maybe get you a character to be, wait that one might be weird.”

It's strange, he thinks, that all of this would have terrified him before. He remembers being scared when his mother had cried and the doctors said he wouldn’t get better. They had told him he would most likely not live much longer, that he would die from some sickness that was eating away at his insides. None of this though is scaring him.

“Hmm, there must be nothing to filter your thoughts from the text that comes up on screen, maybe some kind of delay that lets you pick out what you say and filters out what you only think.”

And of course Gilbert isn’t really paying attention to the apparent word vomit on whatever screen he is looking at. Buttmuncher probably is too absorbed in his computers and smartypants stuff to care that his dear brother can’t feel anything.

“Hey! That wasn’t necessary, don’t call me a buttmuncher you digital, digital, digital.” The insult trails off as it becomes clear that Gilbert can’t bring himself to insult his brother over something he is the cause of. “Hey, I’ll work on it ok. I’m only ten, we’re only ten. I have a lot to learn still. Programming and hardware. Maybe I can figure out robotics and you can have a body. Oh and the internet. I can hook you up after I get a few firewalls installed, we wouldn’t want you going out and getting lost without a rope or something to keep you from never making it home.”

Okay.

He can wait.

“I’ll do my best, just believe in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this may actually end up with multiple chapters, but for now its just the one. Depends on how people react to it.


End file.
